


Higanbana XIII

by SimplemindedNue



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplemindedNue/pseuds/SimplemindedNue
Summary: [AU]Gold travels to Ecruteak with his mother, a brief respite before he must leave to join his father in battle.He meets Silver, a curious onnagata from the city's kabuki troupe. And they meet again, and again...Thirteen meetings later, his bliss has become pain.





	1. Higanbana I

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing in a looooong while, hopefully I'll make a habit of it again.
> 
> An AU based on the 18 levels of Diyu (more specifically the punishments), in which Gold is the son of a prolific samurai and Silver is a kabuki actor. Takes place in a slightly reimagined Johto.
> 
> Apologies if it reads like trash to start with, critique is welcome! I'll make corrections where necessary as I pick up on them. ♥

The first time Gold’s saw the curled red hair and piercing eyes that would come to haunt him was a lingering moment. 

The final stretch of a long trek over mountainous terrain, carefully guiding his mother by hand along treacherous path and thick forests alike until at long last other humans came into sight. Their long travel to Ecruteak, a grand city that overshadowed every settlement this passed through on their journey, had been tiring but well worth the effort. The trees were ablaze with the colours of autumn, the dew on red and gold leaves shining back at the setting sun. The tiled gate marking the entrance of Ecruteak grew closer and eventually passed above them, but the feeling of relief was fleeting. A boisterous crowd of people was flowing west of the city, the stragglers they had passed earlier making their way to join them as they moved. Tempted by the company of others besides his mother, whom he certainly loved dearly, he followed after them. There was only so much one could speak with their mother about after all.  
Unfortunately he found that his attempts at breaking in conversation with the locals failed--they cast sweeping glances over his attire, flashes of disgust cast his way. Bright clothing clearly wasn’t ‘in’ with this crowd. He couldn’t help but notice a strong floral scent weaving through the throng of bodies--perhaps smell was more important to these people than dyes and embroidery? It was almost overwhelming though, either everyone here was wearing the exact same perfume… Or the smell was coming from elsewhere. Before long Gold found himself amidst the crowd, being pulled along by the bodies around him to whichever destination they hand in mind. His weariness from travel and the bewitching scent muddled his mind but the escape from fear of wolves and bandits made it easy to submit to.

Before long the crowd began to slow, spreading thinner until his line of sight was no longer clouded by dulled kimono. A rich crimson was spread before him, bowing back and forth as a cold wind blew past. The field before them was coated by blood red higanbana, waving hypnotically around a dancing figure. Her hair was a red that rivalled the flowers she weaved between, stepping in time with the strums of a shamisen. Gold couldn’t see the musician past the crowd around him but their talent was as evident as the dancer’s, steps and strums in perfect unison. The curls of the dancer’s hair resembled the lilies in a way, giving an ominous air to the performance, but their motions were captivating all the same. Murmurs of disdain snapped his attention back to the people around him.  
“It’s him--the dirty one,” a man whispered in an almost urgent tone. “He’s the best of the onnagata in Ecruteak but his father--”

“Bad blood in that one, tried to depose Lance--”

“Fuck that, I wanna know how to become a patron,” a snicker came from someone behind Gold, caught between gossip and the layers of richly decorated fabrics swirling around the supposedly male dancer… A curious twist. “See how he moves in public dance? Imagine--”

“His private performances are extortion.”

A bitter tone. He had experience.

A rush of curiosity rose within Gold but he bit his tongue. He was in Ecruteak to relax, it would be beyond irresponsible to throw money before he even set foot in his accommodation. He should find his mother and head back sooner rather than later--the autumn chill was beginning to bite at his cheeks and the smell of the flowers was dizzyingly overwhelming. That and this hypnotic music.. It was only a matter of time before he fell asleep where he stood.

He made to leave, gaze lingering...

“How much exactly?”

… Gold’s eyes help the attention of striking red eyes for a brief moment, and that was all it took to break his weak resolve.


	2. Higanbana II

He sat across from the dancer, who went by the name Silver, beaming despite the awkward atmosphere. He really shouldn’t have paid for a stranger’s company without having a sense of their personality. The tempting beauty and grace of the previous night’s performance had been a veneer, hiding a burning temper and sharp tongue.

Rather than be disappointed, Gold was even more intrigued.

“Tell me about that dance in the fields,” Gold insisted, pouring a cup of sake for his guest. “You were quite the sight, might just have been my fatigue though.”

Silver’s eyes sharpened at him, earning a smirk in response. He took the drink in hand regardless, waiting for Gold to finish pouring his own serving.

“I could say the same of you, your robes are hideously ugly. I’m not surprised your mother didn’t join us, she must be ashamed to be seen with you.”

Gold brushed him off with a laugh, raising his cup. The drinks were gone in an instant, Silver handling it stoically while Gold grimaced. The first cup of sake never went down easily for him.

“The dance is one I perform each year to mark the arrival of Autumn and the blooming of the spider lilies. Don’t expect to see it again anytime soon.”

“I’d like to see your acting actually,” Gold picked up his chopsticks, excited to dive into the banquet spread before them. “I’ll be impressed if you can finish a play without glaring even once.”

He snapped up cuts of fish and vegetables, eyeing up the plate of marbled beef on the other side of the table. Should he save that for last? He almost didn’t want to share it…  
His attention was caught by the clicking of Silver’s tongue, a harsh expression distorting otherwise masterful makeup. His pride made him far too easy to rile up.

“I’ll have you know I am among the best in the theatre, I wouldn’t make such an amateur mistake!”

“Prove it to me. Invite me to watch you perform,” Gold watched Silver expectantly, persistent smirk on his lips. 

“I will! I’ll have you sit in the front row tomorrow to make sure you clearly see how good I am!”

Gold chuckled as he poured another two servings of sake. The fish had been hotter than expected, burning his tongue. Hopefully the alcohol would numb it.

“Make that two tickets, I need to introduce you to my mother.”

He hesitated with his cup, realising the implications of what he said a little too late.

“She was really interested when I told her about you see, that’s all-”

“You were gossipping with your mother about me?” Now Silver was the one smirking, cradling the porcelain cup in his hand.

“She likes this Kabuki stuff okay,” Gold downed his drink over-enthusiastically, occupying himself with the spread of food again to avoid embarrassing himself further.

He thought he heard a chuckle, but he must have imagined it.


	3. Higanbana III

The performance was as flawless as Silver had made it out to be.

“I told you,” Silver’s chin was lifted, a glint of pride in his eye as they walked together. “It looked like your mother enjoyed it almost as much as you did.”

“I didn’t say I enjoyed it!”

“Your face did though.”

“You don’t know what my face was enjoying, don’t make presumptions” Gold huffed. It was a good call to stay quiet about how impressed he was by the play, he couldn’t imagine how swollen Silver’s ego would have become.  
He pulled his haori around himself, trying to block out the nipping cold.

“Might I ask why you insist on wearing these garish fabrics?” The look of disdain shot his way seemed to make him feel even colder.

“They’re not garish, you’re just plain and boring,” Gold insisted. An obvious lie, but he needed to at least try to defend his style. “People in Goldenrod prefer unique clothing.”

“Unique is definitely one way to put it. I suppose the embroidery is impressive at least, but you could benefit from learning how to coordinate your fabrics better.”

Gold sniffed, opting to lead the conversation elsewhere.

“I heard someone saying that you only perform while the spider lilies are in bloom, what’s up with that?”

An exasperated sigh.

“It’s part of my agreement with the troupe, nothing for you to worry about.”

“So cold, Silver,” Gold whined, dragging his feet in protest. “I want to know, are they trying to make you scary or something? Your role tonight was unsettling too--”

“I told you it’s nothing for you to worry about!”

Silence. Between the two of them at least--Ecruteak was busy even in the late hours of the day. The road they were walking down was mostly empty but the echoes of song and laughter rang out from every direction. Gold was sure he could hear the familiar clatter of dice nearby, perhaps from a back room nearby. He hadn’t tried his luck with dice in a long time, especially with the recent crackdown on gambling across Johto. As tempting as it was, he had a sense that it would be unwise to take to the tatami in such a busy city.

“Your family is of high status, is it not?”

He looked over at Silver, his brow furrowed and gaze set dead ahead of them.

“I suppose you could say that, my father has earned enough favour with Lance to bring the money in. Why do you ask?”

“I’m--”

A shoulder slammed into Gold’s side and before he found himself falling, sandals snagging on the edge of his robes when he tried to rebalance. He crashed into Silver, sending them both to the floor in a heap.

“Oh lord, oh, I’m so--oh,” hands had grasped at his shoulders but quickly recoiled. The slurred speech gave his drunkenness away. “W-what have I--...”

Gold turned, glaring at the man towering above him. He was decently well dressed, not some drunken farmer by any means. There was a look of… Fear on his face?

“Sir, I’m so… So Sorry I didn’t, sir…” hands were on him again but he waved him away.

“Forget it, I’m fine.”

“S-Sir, you need to… Need to be cleaned sir… Sir I’m so so-sorry,” He bowed deeply, trying again to pull Gold up.

“Enough, leave us!”

“... Us?”

The stranger’s face was blank for a moment, turning sour as he made sense of what he heard.

“You’re… Sir… With this filth?” There was a scornful look on the man’s face as he turned away and left, muttering under his breath. Gold stood and brushed himself off, reaching down to take Silver’s hand and pull him up. He was peculiarly quiet given his usual attitude.

“Are you okay? Sorry about that.”

“You shouldn’t touch me,” Silver murmured, avoiding eye contact as he patted dust out of his robes. “I’m-”

“I’m not an idiot Silver, I don’t care about things like that.”

“... Are you _sure_ you’re not an idio--”

“Shut up, I want to walk out to see the lilies again. Come with me.”


	4. Higanbana IV

“This is what you want from me, right? You weren’t hoping that I was actually a woman this whole time, were you?”

Gold found himself at a loss for words. He had invited Silver for another meal, hoping that his mother would attend this time only for her to turn him down again. She had already managed to acquaint herself with the locals and they were all too eager to invite her for tea… To think she chose them over her own son.

Granted, had she bore witness to Silver straddling Gold like this he wouldn’t have been able to live down the shame.

“What are you doing, I want to eat with you,” He nodded his head towards the table of food. “And you call me an idiot.”

“You’ve met with me every day since you arrived here, you touch me despite knowing I’m untouchable,” He untied Gold’s haori, cringing as he pushed it aside. Evidently he wasn’t warming to his fashion choices any time soon. “You do realise that frequent patrons of onnagata have certain expectations..?”

“I’m inviting you as a friend, not a patron--”

“Friends don’t look at each other the way I see you looking at me, Gold.” 

He wasn’t quite sure what to say, preoccupied by the hands roaming around his waist, reaching back to fiddle with the knot of his obi. He wasn’t lying that he wanted to consider Silver a friend first and foremost, but the friends he had kept in the past had never quite been this… Attractive…

“No matter, don’t force yourself on me like this Silver, it’s… Uncouth...” Gold tried to shuffle backwards out of Silver’s grasp but hit his head against the wall, trapped in place. “Look, the food will get cold!”

“Food tastes better after exerting oneself, does it not?”

“You’re being absurd Silver!” Gold hadn’t intended to raise his voice but the panic squeezing at his chest was getting the better of him. Silver’s hands fell still, resting against the floor as he looked down at Gold. His stare was intense, questioning. No doubt he had taken in the flush rising in Gold’s cheeks.

“You don’t want me?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions Silver,” Gold turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact and trying to dodge the smell of Silver’s perfume. It was a similar smell to that of the flowers from the first night, not nearly as overwhelming but he still felt dizzy. No doubt the heat of Silver’s body was to blame as well.

He needed a drink.

“Look at me, Gold,” Silver’s tone was gentle this time. “And tell me honestly what you want.”

He complied, brow furrowed. “I want to eat the food I paid for!”

Silver laughed, a new sound to Gold, falling against Gold as his shoulders shook. His breath was coming in bursts against Gold’s ear, tickling his skin with warmth. “You strange man!”

“You’re one to talk, mounting me out of the blue like I’m some kind of horse!”

Silver was still resting against Gold, still giggling, still smelling wonderful, still so warm and fair and…

And Gold kissed Silver’s neck, the floral smell filling his nose. It seemed to be coming from Silver’s hair rather than his neck, the curls of startling red soft against his face. He rested there a while, a strange twisting warmth rising in his stomach. Silver wasn’t laughing anymore, his breathing slow and regular. 

“I… May have lied just now,” Silver murmured, voice low. “It’s not entirely because of work…”

There was a pressure in Gold’s chest, separate from the pressure of Silver’s chest against his. It felt like something was rising in his throat, stopping his breath suddenly.

“I want you, Silver.”

“I know.”

“Shut up.”

He did for a short while, silently shuffling his legs and finding a position that was already far too pleasant. It was no surprise to Gold that he knew what he was doing. He was definitely surprised by the sensation that came when Silver rocked his hips.

Silver was most definitely a man.

Silver was most definitely hard already.

He rubbed against him with little reservation and Gold was quick to follow suit, the warmth in his stomach spreading further and burning hotter. Silver’s hips moved slow but strong, his chest rising and falling more deeply than earlier. His kimono was starting to fall out of place, not quite fitting his figure as it usually did.

“Do you wish… To take me, Gold..?”

Gold swallowed hard, shaking his head against Silver’s shoulder.

“Not tonight, but please…”

“As you wish.”

“Stop… Being so formal…” pleasure was rising quickly and his thoughts were jumbling, unable to focus on much else beyond the tingling sensation running down his legs, the spreading dampness from both sides of his robe, the hushed gasps against his neck. He reached for Silver’s hips, the intensity of their motion rising at the sudden contact.

“You… Almost?”

“Yes,” Silver all but hissed in his ear. He twitched. “Are you?”

“Mmhm--” Silver pushed his upper body away from Gold’s, continuing to grind against him ceaselessly. Gold’s eyes blinked open.

Silver’s mouth was just barely open, lipstick smudged and thinned.   
‘Uncouth’ came to mind again.

Silver kissed him.

Gold unravelled.


	5. Higanbana V

It just so happened that Gold’s mother mingling with the locals instead of spending time with him wasn’t so bad after all. One of the other mothers was to taken with her that she insisted on inviting them both to the family onsen. 

Upon arriving they had the same reaction to his choice of clothing as Silver did. A shame.

“At least the water’s good” Gold sighed, resting his head back against the stone. He was alone in the water, free to enjoy the sounds of the evening in peace. The hot spring water was falling from a raised stone structure beyond the fence of the bath, steam coiling upwards around a phoenix carved into the peak of the stone. Gold and red leaves were falling trees lining the establishment, collecting around the base of the statue but occasionally riding the current of heat rising from the water. Out of the corner of his eye he might mistake them for flames, dancing erratically around the statue. He focused in on the rushing sound of water, enveloped in heat and completely at ease. Well… Almost completely.  
Thoughts of the previous evening’s encounter kept pestering him, confusion over the sudden advances and the implications of it ‘not being entirely because of work’. Confusion over why he suggested that they would be doing it again, why he wanted to do it again at all. His stay in Ecruteak was only supposed to be for a fortnight or so and there was no way to hide out here with his father waiting for him. He went through his training, to try and quit now would make those years a complete waste. He had a duty to Johto, his family, and not least of all to himself. 

Then again, Kanto and Johto almost completely under Lance’s control by now so maybe he could return once the fringes were seized… Unless they would try to unify Sinnoh and Hoenn under Lance’s banner? A doubtful prospect--there were rumours of particularly powerful daimyō in both regions, boasting complete control over their respective regions. It wouldn’t be worth the losses that would come with further campaigning.  
But even then he would need to be in position to defend the borders of Hoenn or Sinnoh’s daimyō were cocky enough to challenge Lance. The previous daimyō of Sinnoh learned the hard way that the nickname ‘Dragon of Blackthorn’ wasn’t for show--the fire attacks used to repel the invaders had kept them back ever since, but it was better to be prepared than risk a surprise assault.

Gold sank further into the water. He had chided his father in the past for talking of such boring affairs, yet as the years passed his thoughts were almost the same. Perhaps his father had similarly troubling thoughts about Gold’s mother..?

A sudden crash of water brought him back to the real world, spinning around too quickly and suffering dizzied vision. The heat was starting to get to his head.

“I hope you don’t mind my company,” Of course it was Silver. “I just finished entertaining your entourage, why weren’t you also there?”

“Because it’s my mother’s entourage, I was invited out of necessity. Why are you here?”

“Please use your ears,” Silver huffed, scrubbing makeup from his face. “I was invited to dance for them.”

“Give me a turn then!” Gold laughed, turning back to relax again. He didn’t want to be caught staring at Silver, as tempting as it was. It was his first time seeing Silver without the yards of fabric and elaborate headpiece after all. His makeup would be gone soon too…

He tried to convince himself that the tightness in his chest was just because of the water.

“If you wash my back I might consider it.”

Another crash of water.

Gold's mind raced.


	6. Higanbana VI

Gold awoke to Silver hovering over him, shaking his shoulder and staring intensely.

The night before had ended without event, they bathed together for a short while before Gold dismissed himself. It didn’t feel like he’d had enough sleep for it to be morning already...

“I’m sorry for waking you, I--”

He groaned and rolled over, still not awake enough to want to talk. Silver’s hair was… Pretty much everywhere, falling around both of them and across Gold’s pillow. It didn’t smell of anything in particular this time, but it was as soft as he remembered it. How Silver could tolerate such long hair was beyond him.  
Closing his eyes was comfortable but indecent images were flashing across his mind so he opted against it, blinking to clear his vision. It was suspiciously dark.

“... Time’s it?”

“Pardon?”

“What time is it? Why are you in my room?”

“I’m not sure, I couldn’t sleep. It’s still dark out…”

Gold stared at him incredulously, ready to chastise him until he noticed the flush across Silver’s cheeks, his gaze suddenly averted from him.

“Are you okay?”

“... No, no i’m not okay,” his tone was confident and his eyes met Gold’s again, brows knitted. “I can’t stop thinking about you and I need you to do something about it.”

Gold sat up, rubbing his eyes. From a seated position it was more obvious that Silver’s Yukata was looser than it should be, likely tied in a hurry. Most of his chest was exposed, his skin almost as pale as the usual makeup. Why did he bother to wear it if his skin was naturally this white..? He struck Gold as more attractive than usual without makeup, but he suspected a large part of that was down to how exposed Silver seemed like this.

“What am I meant to do about that?” Gold bit back a yawn. “I could knock you upside the head, that would work. Revenge for waking me in the middle of the night--”

“I want to touch you.”

“What’s with you lately? This is the second time now…”

“You don’t want to?”

“I didn’t say that, answer my question” Gold huffed, frowning. He wasn’t against the idea at all but he needed to know why Silver suddenly took an interest in him. Was it for money? He doubted it, knowing Silver’s pride.

Silver stammered, fiddling with his hair. Brazen enough to let himself into Gold’s room and wake him, yet not enough to explain himself.

“I doubt you would understand--”

“Because I’m not afraid to touch you?”

Silver scowled. “If you already figured it out why are you asking--”

“Because that’s not the entirety of it, is it?” Gold raised a brow, leaning towards Silver and staring him in the eye. “Do I seem easy to you or something?”

“You want me to spell out to you that I think you’re handsome?”

“Obviously.”

“Your mother told me last night that you won’t stop talking to her about me, why don’t you tell me why you’re so interested now that we’re on the subject?”

Gold smirked, leaning back again and gesturing towards Silver’s face.

“Who wouldn’t be?” He shrugged. “You also have such a dirty mouth for someone so fair that I can’t help but be intrigued.”

Silver’s eyes seemed to flash as Gold was speaking, his usual confidence returning as he stalked towards him on all fours. He made to speak but bit his lip.

“Returning to my request, I--”

“I’m too tired to have sex with you right now,” Gold whined, lying back down and pulling his pillow over his ears. “Honestly, I’m going to be so tired later…”

“You stay there and I’ll do the work then,” there was a curious tone to Silver’s voice, almost devilish. His hand was sneaking up Gold’s leg, slowly parting his Yukata. “I’ll prove you wrong in the process.”

“Eh?” Gold glanced down at Silver, pillow discarded. His thighs were exposed with lithe fingers running across them, teasing. The breath against his skin was what startled him-- Silver was hovering above his crotch, gaze fixed on the thin fabric that remained to cover it.

“You think I have a dirty mouth?” Silver whispered, smirking at the increasingly tented yukata. “Allow me to prove otherwise…”

“You--”

He didn’t have time to object, swift hands exposing his cock and gripping firmly.

“Silver…” his thighs were tense, anticipation building as Silver descended, eyes holding contact with Gold’s.

The heat of the baths paled against the heat of Silver’s mouth.

Gold was dizzy all over again.


End file.
